When two different worlds collide
by Raindrop1661
Summary: Mikayla and Brady go on a romantic vacation in Miami. At the same time, Austin and Ally spend time with each other there. They all meet. Mikayla and Ally become best friends and Mikayla helps Ally to tell Austin her true feelings for him. Brady helps Austin to do the same thing for Ally. But Austin and Ally have to help Brakayla with their problems too.


**Heya guys! I decided to make a crossover! This is an Austin & Ally and Pair of kings story! Hope you like it!**

**-Raindrop1661 :)**

* * *

_**In Kinkow/ Mikayla's POV:**_

_Okay, it may seem strange but I'm dating Brady now. He returned two months ago and sked me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't help but kiss him and accept. And now he's taking me on a vacation in Miami! Tomorrow we will travel to Miami! It will be fantastic! Without Boomer, without Candace and without my father. Just Brady and I._

__"Hey Mikayla. You ready for tomorrow?" Brady asked

"Yeah. Almost. What about you?"

"I am. I can't wait! It's gonna be so romantic! " He said and took my hands.

"Of course it is! But I think I'm gonna miss Kinkow. " I said

"Oh, come on! It's just a month! It will be the same! " He said and kissed me

"Yeah. But my father is here and your brother is here. Won't you miss him? "

"Well, of course I am. But I am living with him for seventeen years so I think I can make it." He said and laughed

"Okay. I will finish packing mu stuff." I said "Wanna help?" I asked him and made the puppy dog face

"Oh, stop it! You're so cute! Okay, I'll help you!" He said and we started packing

* * *

_**In Miami/ Austin's POV:**_

_Ally is so cute. I know that we are best friends but is it strange that I may have feelings for her? Yeah, I think I like her. The way she smiles, the way she hugs me! Actually I love everything with her. But she doesn't feel the same way about me. But I am happy she's my best friend. She knows me more than enyone else._

"Hey, Austin! " She greeted me

"Hey, Als! Wanna come to my place tonight?" I suggested

"We can watch a movie! "

"Yeah and eat popcorn...and pancakes...but mostly popcorn...and pancakes." I said

"Haha, okay we will eat pancakes. But pickles too."

"Okay, popcorn, pancakes and pickles!" I said and we high fived. "But no romantic movies."

"But they are my favourite! You're awful!"

"Fine. Pick one boring romantic film." I accepted

"You're the best!" She said and kissed my cheek

"Ï know I am" I said and giggled

* * *

_**With Brakayla/ Brady's POV:**_

_Me and Mikayla were in the hot-air balloon on our way to Miami. It was going to be perfect. I was very excited. So was she._

"He you look happy." Mikayla told me and giggled

"Well, I am. I'm going to have a vacation with my favourite girl." I said and spun her around

"Brady we are going to fall!" Mikayla said and laughed

"Well, at least we are going to die together!" I said

"Brady! " She said and laughed again.

"What do you want to do first when we arrive in Miami?" I asked her

"I want to view the city."

"Okay. We will have a walk around the whole city." I promised

"We have to take pictures for my dad. He wants to visit Miami too." She said

"We could take him with us but we can be alone now." I said

"Yeah. It's fine." She said and hugged me.

* * *

_**With Austin and Ally/ Ally's POV:**_

_I was in front of Austin's door. I was waiting for him to open te door. I had picked the perfect movie. It was kinda sad romantic film. We weren't a couple anyway. We were just friends. Even best friends._

"Oh, hey Als!" He greeted

"Hey. Are you ready to watch a movie?" I asked

"Yeah. You can sleep here if you want."

"Of course. So look what movie I choosed."

"Titanic?! This is the most boring film EVER! " He said

"No, it's not! It's the most romantic film ever!"

"I don't want to watch it!"

"Oh, come on Austin! Do it for me! Please!" I said

"Oh, fine! But just for you!"

"Yay! "

_We sat on the couch and we started watching the film. Ally layed down her head on my shoulder. It was cute. I even forgot about the boring movie._

* * *

**Okay, this is for chapter 1 ! I know it's short but I'll make the next one longer. Leave me a review please! :)**

**-Raindrop1661**


End file.
